This invention relates generally to bridges for retention sutures and, more particularly, to suture bridges which are spaced from the incision and which distribute pressure over a relatively large area adjacent the incision.
During surgical operations, particularly in the abdominal region, large incisions are frequently made. In order to promote the healing of these incisions, one or more retention sutures are provided along the length of the wound. A curved needle draws the suture thread down through the skin and layers of tissue on one side of the incision and then upwardly through the same layers piercing the skin on the opposite side of the incision. The two ends of the suture extending from the skin on either side of the incision are joined under tension thereby drawing the tissue together to promote healing.
Various bridging devices have been proposed to prevent the suture thread from being impressed into the skin and under-lying tissues when the suture is formed due to the transverse tension exerted on the incision by suture thread. One current technique in use comprises passing the ends of the suture thread through opposite ends of a length of plastic tubing which may have a telescoping construction so that its length may be varied to approximate the distance between the exit points of the suture thread from the body. However, although the pressure of the suture thread is somewhat more widely distributed over the skin in the vicinity of the incision than is the case where no tube is employed, the tube overlies and contacts the skin and the incision and does not necessarily prevent necrosis. Various other bridging elements have been used to provide fastening points for retention sutures. Wide plastic strips having a plurality of spaced openings such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,274, granted March 21, 1972, have been suggested. However, the incision becomes inaccessible since the bridge maintains contact with the skin along its entire length. Arch-type bridges wherein the bridge ends contact the skin in localized areas on either side of the incision, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,271 granted Oct. 3, 1972, while alleviating pressure in the immediate vicinity of the incision, concentrate the pressure beneath the points of contact of the bridge ends.
Thus, it is seen that a dual problem exists with retention suture bridges currently used, namely, excessive pressure on the skin in the vicinity of the incision and lack of accessibility to the incision itself while the bridge is in position.